From the German application 38 20 865 C2, an amusement machine is known that displays a fixed number of symbols, for example, playing card symbols. Each symbol is displayed by a separate flip-card unit, which flips through a sequence of playing cards and stops on a selected card. A player control button is associated with each flip-card unit, and the player presses each button in an attempt to stop the flip-cards to obtain a winning combination of symbols. A computer in the gaming machine determines if the displayed combination is a winning combination in order to provide an award to the player.
It is desirable to improve on gaming machines, such as the one described above, to increase the player's excitement when playing the machines.